


The Star Child: A Cardverse Tale

by ChibiDashie



Series: The Magic Almanac [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiDashie/pseuds/ChibiDashie
Summary: Germany reads Mary a bedtime story because she can't sleep from not seeing her real parents. But what is this bedtime story all about?In a land far, far away, King Ludwig of the Hearts Kingdom dreamed of something no other king could ever wish for, and what seemed to be impossible became suddenly possible to the surprise of Queen Kiku and Feliciano the Jack. His happiness was crushed when a band of rogues stole the very thing he wished for, mourning for several days and sleepless nights. This all changed when one lone knight of the Spades Kingdom one day wandered in a mysterious forest to discover something terrible happening to the very thing King Ludwig cherished.A Cardverse AU I had thought of one day that I wanted to draw out, but realized was too tedious due to irl obligations.





	1. A Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to actually draw this whole thing out, but due to irl obligations (Such as my teacher cert test and college) I couldn't, unfortunately. So since I am fairly decent at writing and would put more things on AO3, here's something you'll only find here and not on my actual tumblr for the series <3 (I will advertise on tumblr soon!)

Her room was all pitch black, with the soothing colors of the rabbit-shaped night light keeping the monster from the closet trapped within. There the young girl, Mary, and her magic book, close together by her side to show her the wisdom of the world. There were no signs of her parents around, but there was something about that book she had on her homework desk. Poor sweet Mary didn't want to sleep, despite being sleepy from a day of fun with her magical friends. She got off her bed, looking out at the starry night sky from her window and saw a beautiful full moon, glistening its rays of moonlight down from the heavens. She had Cottonball the unicorn by her side, who he too looked outside.

"Can you sleep well, Cottonball?"

No answer. After all, Cottonball was nothing but a child's toy; but to Mary, he was a friend who always kept her company no matter what. Suddenly, a bright light lit up brighter than even her rabbit nightlight right behind her for a few seconds, soon fading into the dark with the sparkles that twinkled like the stars.

"Mr. Germany! It's you!" Mary said as she turned around to see her paternal figure standing behind her. He just happens to be from that magic book Mary had on her desk!

"Mary, why aren't you in bed?" He knelt down to her height, "Are you worried about your mutter und vater again?"

"Yeah..."

"I see. Do you need help sleeping?"

"Can you read me a bedtime story?" She held onto his sleeve tightly, almost lifting off the ground.

"Of course." He went over to the little bookshelf in front of her bed, seeing all sorts of picture books and trinkets neatly put together, trying his best to not drop anything on the hard, wooden floor.

"Let's see...Tales of the Underground, Mary Poppins—oh, have I ever read this to you?" He held up a book that was very colorful and had all sorts of fantastical whimsical things all over.

"I wanna hear you read it!"

He smiled, returning over to Mary to tuck her in bed and getting her all cozied up to her journey in Dreamland. Germany then brought over a rocking chair for him to sit on as he read the story.

"This is called The Star Child," he began, trying his best to show the cover in the dark. He realized that it was too dark for Mary to see, grabbing the rabbit-shaped nightlight to help him and Mary. The young girl grabbed the night light and hugged it protectively as the soft lights shone against her face. Germany grabbed his reading glasses and put them on, flipping to the very first page of the story, doing his best to read with lights that change color.


	2. The Star Child's Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some very good music to listen to while reading, which I have gotten inspiration from https://youtu.be/hh6J1pp2cqA

"Once upon a time in a faraway land, there lie four kingdoms: the hearts, the clubs, the diamonds, and the spades. Our story takes us to the Hearts Kingdom, where King Ludwig the Great ruled with an iron fist–"

"His hand was made of iron?!" Mary exclaimed as she jumped out of her warm covers.

"That's just a saying, silly goose." Germany chuckled, booping her button nose and fixing up the covers for her.

"King Ludwig the Great was a well-respected king throughout the land, and many never dared to mess with him. There was also Queen Kiku and Feliciano, the resident Jack of the kingdom, who all help each other run the kingdom nicely. But there was something King Ludwig has always wanted that wasn't more power throughout the land or more wealth; instead he wanted his own child! It was unheard of throughout the other kingdoms for a king or queen to have their own child, and so King Ludwig was to be the first to have a possible heir to his great kingdom.

One night, there was a beautiful full moon and many twinkling stars high above the heavens. King Ludwig stood on a balcony looking down at the sleepy capital city from his castle. The wistful king looked up to the heavens, seeing the great constellations of epic heroes and legendary beasts, soon looking down at his kingdom in sadness. Queen Kiku and Feliciano arrived to see the king in this wistful state, concerned about his well-being.

"Ludwig sir, is everything okay?" Queen Kiku asked, "You've been out here for an hour, seeing your subjects down below."

"Ah, Kiku," King Ludwig sighed, "Its only the one thing I wish I had. I don't want more power throughout the land nor do I want more wealth. My request is simple, and all I ask is for a child. I don't care if they're a son or a daughter, but they will one day be a king or a queen if something bad were to happen."

High above in the heavens, a star twinkled brighter than even the northernmost star in the sky, soon growing bigger and bigger. What the three men never knew was that this bright star in the sky was approaching them! King Ludwig stared at the bright light, in fear that his kingdom would come to ruin, but soon realized that this thing wasn't a celestial object, but rather a bundle slowly descending from the heavens!

"Have some great power granted your wish, your majesty?" Feliciano asked, "It looks like a child is coming from the heavens!"

The king reached out to the bundle that floated down from the night sky and grasped it, seeing not a mere infant swaddled up in a soft blanket of stars, but a child that can walk, stand, and play with ease! She slept so peacefully that King Ludwig couldn't hold his tears back as he was hugging the bundle protectively. Oh, how happy he must have been!

"How can this be possible?" Queen Kiku wondered, "A child from the stars?"

King Ludwig looked back at the two men, smiling as wide as he can. "Something has granted my wish on this beautiful, starry night." He began, "A child that came from the stars has landed in my hands, and I shall be their rightful father." He noticed the child's hair hid in the blanket as he gently lifted their head up to see whether he has gotten a son or a daughter. No matter, he held the child close to him, who still slept in its cocoon of stardust.

"A daughter, my men!" King Ludwig decreed, "A beautiful young girl! Her name shall be—'

Mary interrupted the story, gently pulling the book to her. "Can I be the Star Girl, Mr. Germany?" Mary begged, "Pretty please?"

"Alright, just for you, okay?"

Germany resumed back to the part of the story he before Mary interrupted. "'A beautiful young girl! Her name shall be Mary, for she will grow up to be a beautiful maiden of the land. She shall be known as the Princess of the Hearts."

The child's eyes opened up to see the man cradling her, who will soon be her father.

"Hello, Princess." The king said tenderly, "You are my daughter, and I will do whatever that makes you happy. My fellow men shall also care for you as well, for now that you are in our family now."

"Father?" The child yawned, stretching her arms in the air, slightly breaking free from her cocoon, "You're my father!"

King Ludwig couldn't hold his tears of happiness as he stroked the child's hair.

"Ah, the king has found happiness for once," Feliciano said, looking towards Queen Kiku, "He has found his treasure from the skies!"

"Indeed he has," said the queen, "I have never seen him so happy before in my life, and I will be glad to be her other father."

"I too, shall care for her too!" Feliciano decreed, "I shall do my best to my ability!"

King Ludwig turned around to the other two men, holding the child in his arms. "My fellow men," he began, "Let the royal messengers be sent throughout the land, for their word flies swiftly like a swallow in the sky and that the other kingdoms shall hear of this triumph. Today marks the birthday of Mary, the star child, and a grand parade shall be held to celebrate tomorrow. All of the other kings, queens, and jacks shall be invited to marvel the very miracle that we, the hearts, have been blessed with."


	3. The Celebration of the Star Child

When the sun kissed the sky the very next day, the Hearts messengers travelled far and wide throughout the land, declaring King Ludwig has a child not from nature herself, but from the celestial heavens above. Word spread like wildfire, and many have travelled to the the Capital of the Hearts to witness a grand parade to celebrate this joyous moment that was a once in a lifetime event. Bards and jesters danced all around the streets, entertaining the children with comedy and bringing joy to the grownups with song. Massive floats rolled down the street, all being pulled by the finest horses in the land. The king's military guarded a great carriage that carried King Ludwig, Queen Kiku, and Feliciano along with Mary the star child, with an ensemble of drummers drumming a melodic song of the Hearts Kingdom. She only looked around, but her new father encouraged her to wave to the common people, even though she was paying more attention to the colorful, feather-bearing bards that played.

The parade all lead to the Hearts castle, for soon King Ludwig lead Princess Mary up to the very balcony that she descended from that fateful night. The crowds of people roared from below upon seeing the king, queen, and Feliciano. Leaning down, King Ludwig grasped Mary and held her as high as he can for all of the crowds to see below! The child's eyes glistened in wonder at such a huge crowd! She never saw this many people cheer for her! Eventually, she was put back on the ground as the three royal men guided her back inside. This day forth, to celebrate the night the child came down from the starry skies was known to be the Birthday of the Star Child.

For this momentous occasion, all of the kings, queens, and jacks came to the Hearts Kingdom for a grand ball, even with King Ludwig waltzing with his own newly-adopted child. Even though she may only be just born from the skies, her appearance deceives those who meet her up close, as she appears to be a little girl who can in fact, stand up and talk normally. Already, she has captured the hearts of the other kings, queens, and jacks, vowing to never let anyone harm this child. For once, this child's presence has brought peace throughout the land.

Fast-forward to nearly a year after the birth of Mary the Star Child, she lay in bed in her bedroom with a mysterious figure sitting beside her. This was the mysterious Joker, Gilbert, who was simply playing with the celestial mobile that hung over her bed. Nobody really knows much about the Jokers, but it seems this one has taken quite a liking to the princess.

"Ah, Star Child, do you know what you want for your first birthday?" Gilbert asked, as he flicked the mobile that spun around.

"I want a horse as white as snow!" Mary said, "My very own horse like father has and his royal knights!"

"A horse, huh? How sweet would that be! It would be a nice gift for such a sweet little girl like you, going on adventures and such. Ah, I wish I could be a princess, but that would be very silly."

"You? A princess? That would be silly!" Mary said, "My father says I'm the only princess in the land!"

"That is true, after all. Ah, I hear your father coming. Tell him what you want for your birthday, okay?"

She nodded as Gilbert the Joker went out on the balcony to her room and swiftly made his exit, as if he were never in here with the child in the first place.

King Ludwig entered her room, gesturing Mary to come with him to discuss her first birthday party. He wanted to make this extra special just for her, from the events to the gifts she will get.

"My child, do you want anything special for your birthday?" King Ludwig asked, "You can grant anything you can wish for."

"I want my own horse, father." She said, as she went under his cape to keep herself cozy. "So I can be like our knights who protect us from scary dragons and go on adventures with you!

King Ludwig's heart was swelling, hearing such wonderful things coming from his daughter. He couldn't help but agree to grant her wish. "I will get you the finest horse in the land, Mary." he said, "A horse that is white as snow, pure like your heart."


	4. The Tragedy that Struck King Ludwig's Heart

It was the night before Mary's first birthday, a year after she descended from the skies. King Ludwig was at the balcony of her bedroom remembering that very moment he held his child for the first time. He just remembered something he found not too long ago from that very night!

"Mary, my sweet child," he began, "I have found something for you from the time you were born from the heavens. I don't know how it got here, but keep it close to you at all times okay?"

She nodded as her father approached her. "I have it right here. Now, close your eyes."

The star child closed her eyes, even to the point of covering them with her hands. King Ludwig wrapped the very blanket that swaddled her when she came down from the night sky, making sure she can grab it with ease when she opens her eyes.

"Open!"

Her eyes sprung open, seeing her beloved star-studded blanket around her shoulders, glistening like the stars outside. Her smile went from cheek-to-cheek, so happy that her father found the very blanket that she had.

"Oh, father!" she squeaked, "You finally found my blanket! I thought I lost it forever!"

"I found it behind my throne. Perhaps you left it there?"

"I don't know, but I'm so glad you found it, father!" 

"Now, sleep tight, my child. Tomorrow is a very special day for the whole land, and everyone is invited to celebrate. Are you perhaps excited to see the other kings, queens, and jacks?"

She nodded, hugging her star-studded blanket and falling on the pillows that cushioned her, soon drifting off into Dreamland. King Ludwig crept out of her room, gently closing the door so nobody would disturb her. All seemed normal upon her father leaving the room with the windows opened, letting a calm breeze inside to keep her cool. It gently swayed the mobile hanging over the child's bed, with the sound of the metal trinkets clashing against each other. Crickets chirped outside, singing their song to the moon. All seemed quite normal in the Hearts Kingdom, that was until some hours passed.

Three mysterious figures crept in the child's room through the balcony, trying to not make a single sound that could alert the guards. The shadows hid their identities, but they were out for something oh so valuable to King Ludwig; not riches or weapons, but the child herself! The leader of the pack made hand gestures to the other two to scour out the room for other loot as they grabbed the child tightly. The tight grasp pained poor Mary, who woke up crying that something was hurting her. Her cries of pain were enough for the rogues to make their great escape before the king walked in, just after the three leaped down the balcony! Poor King Ludwig was devastated to see his beloved child stolen in the dark! The guards were called out for the greatest rescue mission the land of the four kingdoms has ever seen.

While the guards were scouring throughout the land the next day, King Ludwig needed to mourn, for this was the greatest loss he has suffered for the longest time, especially since the day she was taken away just happened to be Mary's birthday! For once, the three other kingdoms felt gloomy for this loss, while King Ludwig felt remorse for letting this happen in the first place. To help out King Ludwig ease his pain, the other kingdoms sent out their finest knights to search for the missing child throughout every town, forest, and valley. The search will not be over until she was found!


	5. The Great Rescue!

Now this is where our story truly begins. A lone knight who pledged allegiance to the Spades Kingdom rode on horseback through a mysterious forest filled with evergreen trees and magical beasts, when he suddenly heard a voice that sounded familiar. It was very faint, but his noble steed heard it quite clearly! He needed to investigate and fast! As he trotted through the forest, the faint voice grew into a plea for help. But where did the voice come from? He looked all around for a source until he found a rather peculiar cave at the side of a mountain. Dismounting off his horse, he descended down, soon hearing the familiar cries he heard in the forest. No...it can't be! The missing Star Child of the Hearts Kingdom! The lone knight had to act quick and stealthy, for bringing back the child to King Ludwig would grant him to be an eternal hero!

Through the dark caves, the lone knight tumbled, slipped, and trudged his way through the cave with no light to guide him. He then saw something faint yet bright up ahead of him, as if someone held a lantern further ahead. As he went closer and closer, he saw that this wasn't a guiding vagabond, but rather a natural light source! It wasn't a good kind of light, however...

The lone knight suddenly stopped in his tracks to see down below was a pool of boiling magma, in which he felt its brutal heat through his shiny, plated armor. Looking above was some sort of pulley that held an unusually large birdcage that slowly lowered down into the magma. Upon closer inspection, the knight saw that the Star Child was the one caged up!

The magma bubbled and gurgled, soon revealing a hideous worm covered in lava breach from the surface, attempting to bite the cage that held Mary. This lava beast was known as Gargithion, the lava worm who crawls inside of the Earth. The band of rogues that kidnapped her were present, watching her being lowered slowly to the pit. They believed that as a child of the stars, Gargithion would grow more powerful when he ate her; after all, the child was made of the purest of stardust. The knight must intervene and save Mary once and for all! He unsheathed his sword and leaped down to where the rogues were, fighting away.

"Unhand the star child, fiendish rogues!" The knight shouted, as swords clashed between the knight and the rogues. With every kick and slash, the knight brought down the two cronies until finally reaching the big boss of the rogue trio.

"So, someone finally found the Star Child, hm?" He said, still shrouded in his shadows, "When Gargithion eats this child, it will be free from its magma prison and wreak havoc among the kingdoms! Fiery hell will break loose and soon, everything will burn to mere ashes!"

"I will not allow that!" The knight declared, "Now fight, fiend!"

"You fool! You simply cannot fight your useless sword with my dark magic, and now it is time for you seal your fate inside Gargithion!" The rogue unleashed their dark magic upon the knight, who reflected it off his mighty shield that displayed its proud emblem.

"Ah, a Spades knight, serving under King Alfred the Heroic. It would be such a shame if I were to, hm, let's see, disgrace you and your kingdom!" Another burst of dark magic shot out from the rogue, this time landing a successful hit on his arm. There was a beast inside of him, soon consuming the light within the lone knight. As the knight fell to his knees, his sword and shield fell to the ground while the rogue thought he had won this fight, soon rushing over to lowering the cage down into Gargithion. The knight needed to be strong enough to escape this manifestation inside of him with one simple thing in mind. Slowly but surely, the knight got onto his knees, soon ascending to his feet. He grabbed his sword and shield that fell near him, wobbling over to the rogue boss. With all of his strength, he lifted up the rogue by his chest and threw him down into the magma pit. Looking down, he saw Gargithion open its lava-covered jaw, filled with rows of obsidian teeth. The rogue was consumed, nothing but charred remains and a perfect snack for this magma-covered monstrosity.

The knight took control of the pulley to raise the star child back to the surface, soon freeing her by simply opening up the cage.

"Oh my goodness!" She said, "Thank you so much, Sir Knight! My father will be eternally grateful for you!"

"My pleasure, dearest."

The ground soon began to rumble as if an earthquake had suddenly struck nearby. Rocks began to fall and tumble all around with some falling into Gargithion's magma pit, making quite a splash. The two knew they had to make a great escape and quickly! The knight put his sword and shield away, grasping Mary and cradled her out of the collapsing cave, trying to avoid debris that came in their way. Alas, at the very last moment, the lone knight and Mary made it out of the cave, just in time before it was fully blocked. Nobody can no longer go inside, as it was merely a scar on the side of this wise mountain.


	6. Reunion

"Oh, Sir Knight!" Mary said, "I am ever so thankful for you to save me!"

"I should be thanking my beloved steed, miss," the knight said, "Electra, the one who rides as fast as the wind, has heard your cries in the cave and guided me to you."

The pinto horse trotted up to the two, with the child holding out her hand.

"Thank you, dearest Electra," Mary began, "For guiding this fair knight to save me from near death!" The horse nudged the palm of her hand, soon rearing back.

"Let's bring you back to your father." The knight said as he mounted Electra, as well as helping Mary up, sitting in front of the knight. "I have heard from my king that he has been very gloom from the day you were kidnapped. Soon he will be the happiest person in the land."

As Electra rode off, the lone knight and Mary began to talk about her birthday which has passed at this point, explaining such gifts she desired such as the horse as white as snow. She also mentioned Gilbert the Joker, but the knight had never heard such a name! They rode throughout the forests and through villages and towns of the different kingdoms. Those who saw these two felt something spark inside of them, regaining their Upon reaching the capital, the knight rode towards the Hearts castle as fast as he can, with some occurrences where the lone knight nearly got tackled for trespassing, only for the hearts knights to notice something that the lone knight of the Spades kingdom having with him.

Meanwhile, King Ludwig was still gloomy from never seeing his beloved daughter of the stars. It has been nearly a month since Mary was kidnapped by the rogues, and the demons that infiltrated his thoughts soon persuaded him that his beloved child might as well be dead.

"Ah, Ludwig, I know it's hard to lose something so valued to many of us," Feliciano the Jack said, "We've lost many of our knights during war, many of our towns, yet you mourn for a child!"

"Feliciano, have you ever felt what it must be like to have a child of your own? The people in our kingdom, the fairest of maidens and the most handsome of lords have waited eight months to create one child. I have waited for an eternity for the skies to bless me one. It has only been a fair few weeks, and she may be dead at this point."

"Ludwig is right," Queen Kiku replied, "No other king or queen has been lucky to have a child, and we are the only kingdom so far with a princess. Have some heart, Feliciano, for you shall one day understand if it may happen again."

"My apologies for sounding so rude, Kiku and Ludwig. I have never thought of such a horrific ending for a child!"

At that very moment, the lone knight steps in the throne room of the Hearts kingdom, approaching the three.

"Speak, Knight of the Spades kingdom." King Ludwig said to the knight sternly.

"Your majesty of hearts, it is a great honor for I to bring you back your most cherished possession that you have longed to yearn for." The knight decreed, until he was soon stopped by King Ludwig.

"Are thou lying, fair knight of the Spades Kingdom?" King Ludwig questioned, "For if you really do have a heart, one would never lie to someone who grieves the loss of a family."

"Nay, your majesty. I have fought the very fiends who took the princess away from your own tenderness, for they have been seeking a star child just like her to make an evil beast break out of its magma prison deep in the earth, to destroy the four kingdoms that we live together in."

King Ludwig grew suspicious, as he didn't see his beloved daughter anywhere. He also grew weary by the fact that the knight mentioned an evil beast that tried to eat Mary. That was until the knight took one step aside, revealing Mary who hid behind him. Upon seeing the child, King Ludwig was speechless as he fell to his knees. Mary's eyes glistened like the stars for where she came from as she ran up to her father as fast as she can.

"Father!"

The two embraced, shedding tears together in this heartwarming moment.

"Father, I missed you so much," cried Mary, hugging her father as tight as possible. "I would never worry you ever again!"

"And I shall always protect you with my tenderness," King Ludwig answered, shedding a few of his own tears, "I too, have missed you so much."

"Will you do something great for him, father?" Mary asked as she wrapped her arms around her father while getting picked up, "Because he saved me from mean thieves and this horrible lava worm that tried to eat me!"

"Of course I will, my child. After all, this knight of the Spades kingdom has saved your life. Feliciano, send out a messenger to King Alfred saying one of his knights has saved my child. He must know this as soon as possible."

"Yes, my liege."

"Expect a letter to your king as soon as possible, great knight. May King Alfred give you high honors for your heroism and bravery for rescuing this child that has brought peace on earth."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Spades Kingdom, King Alfred loafed on the throne, having no worries in his kingdom. Ever since he heard of the Star Child's disappearance, he felt rather empty that someone of value has been gone, for she and the king of Spades got along well together. A beautiful white dove fluttered through the throne room, carrying an important message in its beak.

"Arthur, my queen." King Alfred said, "It appears we have a message. Where doth it come from?"

Arthur, Queen of the Spades, perched the dove on his finger, gently grabbing the scroll that the beautiful bird carried. The dove flew over to Alfred's throne and perched on it as Arthur began to read the letter.

_To the fair King Alfred, Queen Arthur, and Yao the Jack of Spades:_

_You may have been aware that the beloved Star Child of the Hearts Kingdom has been kidnapped by a band of rogues. However, it is important to note that one of your fine knights has discovered the child and saved her life by what she calls an evil lava worm. As for morality's sake, King Ludwig cannot give this fine knight the highest honors due to this knight hailing from your kingdom. If you would like, Yao, Arthur, or Alfred should give the knight your highest regards and will explain the full story to you three on the situation. As to celebrate, the bells shall ring throughout the land as Alfred, Arthur, and Yao are invited to take part in the grand parade that will take place soon in the Royal Capital of the Hearts Kingdom._

_Sincerely, _   
_Feliciano, Jack of the Hearts_


	7. The Return of the Star Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> optional music for the full experience: https://youtu.be/Wv77KCj8tCU

As Arthur finished reading, he heard the faint toll of church bells ringing, soon hearing that they grew louder and louder. The entire land soon tolled the bells in glee for the return of the Star Child, as many have begun to celebrate peace once and for all.

The very next day, all of the kings, queens, and jacks, as well as all of the townfolk from the four kingdoms, were invited to see this great parade that lasted for nearly all day and all night. There was so much more to this parade than the day Mary descended from the skies that faithful day; after all, King Ludwig did have more parade floats commissioned for their original use for the anniversary of Mary's descent. This time, the three other kingdoms joined in the festivities with their own bands of bards, floats, and even from the spades kingdom themselves, a bunch of entertainers costumed as the feared Gargithion the lava beast as they fought the costumed rogues and even the very knight who saved Mary.

In the daylight, the bands played the anthems of their kingdoms to celebrate everlasting peace as their rulers were pulled alongside them with the mightiest of horses. Drummers drummed, horns tooted, cymbals clashed, and even the costumed Gargithion scared the children that stood on the sidelines with their mothers and fathers! Confetti flew through the air as doves flew through them, trying their best to navigate through the sea of paper stars that showered down onto the crowds of people, whether they were lords or peasants. Flower children even threw petals in the air; all of these children represented the common child that were normal humans that lived in the land. A band of flag-bearers, all representing the four kingdoms, marched throughout the parade path with each holding a flag of one of the four kingdoms.

Meanwhile, Gilbert, the Joker, sat on top of the roof of someone's house watching the parade from possibly the best point of view. There was so much to see from high above, he tried his best to take everything in from one view of almost everything! He held a wooden bucket of popped corn, trying to fend off the swarms of doves that tried to steal his food, though dropped some into the crowds below. As he was spectating above, he can clearly see the princess, standing on the float with the three men who adopted her. He waved, with Mary waving in return, until she tugged Feliciano's sleeve.

"Look!" Mary exclaimed, "It's my friend Gilbert! He's sitting on a roof on someone's house!"

Gilbert dropped his bucket of popped corn due to the fact that a royal was just about to gaze towards him, soon using his invisibility magic to hide himself. After all, the jokers are quite mysterious! The bucket of popped corn, however, fell onto a nobleman's head and was now quite in a pickle, for the only thing he can see was through a small wooden hole. 

"What?" Feliciano replied, not seeing Gilbert in sight, "I think you're imagining things again, Mary." 

Mary was quite disappointed that nobody believed that her friend Gilbert was real. "But he is real! I just saw him!" 

"Now, now, Mary," Queen Kiku tried to calm her down, "He may have possibly went to the bathroom or something, but there are thousands cheering for you. Go on, wave back!" 

* * *

At night, the floats lit up into an electrical sight, reflecting themselves as the stars that shone high above the skies. At this point, the parade soon became a party all could join in, with the common folk dancing in the streets as floats rolled along with the bards who continued their song. There was even a float of a dragon, who spat out steam through its mouth that sometimes got the people below soaked with water! Many performers carried paper stars that dangled on long poles, appearing as if they were floating in the air like a paper lantern. The leader of that group carried an elaborate paper star that appeared as a floating constellation, with many of the stars swinging and swaying all around. The knights of the four kingdoms had their steed's armor and saddles lit up as well, with some sporting light-up wings that slowly flapped like majestic Pegasus.

Somewhere blended in the crowds of partying townsfolk, Gilbert jammed out to the bards as he himself was decorated with all sorts of lights, drawing quite a crowd to marvel his lovely assortment of lights. They assumed that he was just an ordinary resident of the royal capital who had quite a creative passion, just like how he wanted to be seen by many. Soon after, a group of some of the great mages that reside in the four kingdoms used magic to light up the area, creating sparkles from sparklers and eventually, launching fireworks in the air as a final hurrah for the night.

* * *

Back in the castle, Princess Mary, King Ludwig, Queen Kiku and Feliciano watched the fireworks from the balcony that looked down among the common folk. Surely, it was the most fantastic night anyone could ever remember! As Mary looked up to her fathers, she marveled at such a wonderful deed her father has given her.

"Father?" She asked as she watched the fireworks, "Do you really think that this whole party is just for me?"

"It's for everyone, my child." King Ludwig answered, kneeling down to her height, "There's something about you that radiates peace throughout the land, causing no more war or famine. Maybe it's that this world needs more kindness, and you have shown kindness to those that you've met."

"I don't know, father, how I could think I could stop an entire war just for being myself."

"It's not that you have even started a war or a famine. We all worked together to bring you home safely, but one knight was one of many who was lucky enough to find you. I guess, it's that we really care about you because after all, you will go down in history for all of the kingdoms to learn of you, whether you did something or not."

"Father?"

"Hm?"

"I love you very much."

"I love you too, my child."

The little girl embraced her adoptive father, who then picked her up and hugged her gently while stroking her hair. "You're safe now, and I promise that I'll never let another band of rogues take you away." 


	8. Forever Human

All of a sudden, a beautiful maiden rose up in front of the three royal men and Mary, with her hair as radiant as the brightest of nebulae and galaxies that the skies have created. She was much bigger than the average human, mainly because, after all, she was the goddess Celestella, the radiant goddess of the night sky. King Ludwig, Queen Kiku, and Feliciano stood in shock, seeing a giant woman overlook them. Mary, however, had no reaction but absolute glee.

"Mother!" She squeaked as she hugged the woman who looked down at her.

"My beautiful child, Amphathera!" Celestella said, embracing her, "One of my many little stars in the sky! It appears that you have done so much good just to be yourself."

"I have, mother. I made my new fathers so happy to have me within their lives!"

Feliciano rubbed his eyes. "Celestella is Mary's mother?!" he said in surprise.

"Does this mean she is a potential demigod after all?" Queen Kiku questioned, "O great goddess Celestella, have we really raised your child without even knowing?"

"I have heard King Ludwig's wish and gave him a test to determine how much he would do for one of the stars twinkling in the sky. This little star that you raised was the star Amphathera, but I think Mary is a very nice name too. I have seen how much you have loved this child, and as a result, she will no longer be a star, but a human forever, and you three shall be the permanent fathers to raise her to see fit. I have seen the brave knight who saved her too, and I have seen his king give him the highest of remarks. Now come, my child, I shall make you forever human."

As Celestella raised her hand out to Mary, she grabbed it as her mother looked tenderly at her. Magic began to wrap around her as the long, flowing hair from the goddess began to rapidly dance and wave all around. After this, Mary felt no different than what she was before. Celestella, cradling her child, closed her eyes as many more children of the stars surrounded their mother, watching what will happen to their sister. Humming something almost like a sweet lullaby, the eyes of the star goddess looked tenderly down at Mary as she began to sing the song of the stars.

_My darling child, sweet starry child,_  
_There's no need to cry for now._  
_See the world below your feet_  
_Sail beyond your dreams_

_I love you so, my little star_  
_No matter how far we may be_  
_I love you so, forevermore._

_There's no need to be so sad,_  
_For there is always tomorrow,_  
_The humans below our feet_  
_Look above to see the children playing_  
_Dancing all around_

_I love you so, my little star_  
_No matter how far we may be_  
_I love you so, forevermore._

Feliciano was moved to tears upon hearing the goddess sing the song of the stars, causing some of the other star children to float over to Feliciano to make him stop crying, but was ordered back by their eternal mother. Mary still sat in the palm of her mother.

"Amphathera—I mean, Mary," Celestella began, "Go on to your fathers now."

"Will we ever see each other again, mother?" Mary said, nearly about to cry at the thought of leaving her own mother.

"Of course you will. After all, I was looking down at you for the days and nights that passed and saw you grow so happy. If it makes you happy being a part of royalty, then I shall let you. It may be difficult to see me, but I know, dear child, that you can tell me for who I am not just by my appearance alone, but with my heart as well."

Mary embraced Celestella one last time, as her other siblings that float alongside the celestial mother held onto Mary, knowing that she will no longer be a part of them anymore.

"Ah, before I go my darling," Celestella leaned in towards the now human child and kissed her on the forehead. There was a bit of magic in that kiss of hers, known only as Mother's Love, the most tender of magic. The goddess looked up and twirled in the air, floating back up into the starry skies above with thousands of her children following behind.

Mary soon embraced Kiku, Feliciano, and Ludwig, knowing that her fathers will do the best for her. They watched the star goddess making her ascent into the heavens, soon blending with the skies to bring back the stars. Afterwards, they noticed Mary shed some tears.

"Is there something wrong, Mary?" Queen Kiku asked, wiping the tears off her face,

"Do you ever think i'll ever see my mother ever again?" Mary said, rather concerned.

"She's already looking down at you." King Ludwig answered, "Look up, and you might see her somewhere in the heavens."

Mary looked up and saw Celestella blended in the starry sky, appearing high up with all sorts of stars nearby. Those stars with Celestella were all of her beloved children, but Mary, no longer a star, felt quite different after becoming human.

"I think it's nice to have fathers," Mary began, "After all, we are all a happy family."

Every since those two fateful days that changed the lives of many, the Hearts Kingdom celebrates the day Mary descended from the heavens and the day Sir Knight of the Spades Kingdom saved her from evil. All of the kingdoms unite peacefully to celebrate this everlasting peace between the kingdoms, all because of a king's wish upon a star. And that concludes our story of the Star Child."

* * *

Germany closed the book, seeing Mary sleeping peacefully under the covers. He took the rabbit nightlight out of her arms and replaced it with Cottonball so she wouldn't fret about losing her best friend when she wakes up. At this point, she was deeply dreaming in the land of dreams, possibly recreating the story that Germany just read to her. Just before he went back in the book, he put everything back where it originally belonged.

"Gute Nacht, Mary." He said, kissing her on the forehead, "I shall see you tomorrow."

Germany went back into the Almanac, hopefully getting some rest after reading to Mary. Maybe he too, will dream of being in Dreamland as a king who wishes to a great goddess of nothing but happiness to himself and his comrades.


End file.
